


Shippy One Shots| feat. Tokyo Ghoul

by AngelaEvil



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader inserts, Short Stories, Two shots, etc - Freeform, ghoul reader, human reader, one shots, sometimes female reader, sometimes genderless reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaEvil/pseuds/AngelaEvil
Summary: I sit down to write and sometimes I just can't work on the story I want to. Sometimes I write little one shots that I post somewhere on the internet and they die. Sometimes I JUST NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING FLUFFY GOD D****T! So, here is some fluff with some Tokyo ghoul boys I feel don't get enough love. I like writing a ghoul!reader for most of these. Individual ratings and warning before each chapter. Chapter one is a master list of current and possible future chapters should anyone actually show an interest in interacting with these one shots.





	1. Table of Contents

Chapter contents so far:

 

1\. My Lion (Kuki Urie X Ghoul!Reader) rating "T"

2\. Gods, Naki is Annoying! (Naki X Ghoul!Reader) unrequited, hurt/comfort. "T"

3. 迷子 [The Lost Child] (Named!Female!Ghoul!Reader) Father/Daughter relationship. Minor angst. Fluff "T"

 

Ideas:

-TataraXReader requested courtesy of BardsAmbrosia [Currently in progress: Upload date unlisted]

\- HideXReader (human or ghoul?) Nurturing/Healing 

\- MitsukiXReader (human) What it means to be right by yourself. Fluffy.

\- Ghoul!ReaderXTsukiyama Moving on after losing someone important. Nurturing/Healing. Master/Servant relationship. Unrequited?

\- Kanae and Ghoul!Reader Friendship. Mutual griping over oblivious love interests. Fluff.


	2. My Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Lion (Kuki Urie X Ghoul!Reader) rating "T"
> 
> Light kissing. Cat and mouse. Ghoul!Reader is mostly genderless. Mention of violence and wounds. Implied death. First person pov. Strawberries. Hinted at backstory that is never elaborated on.

“ _ Papa! _ ” A small voice I hardly recognized echoed in my head, sunbeams burning into my eyes while I furiously blinked back tears. I must’ve fallen asleep. Ah, this is my stop, Tokyo city. The airport is so busy, hardly a place to stand let alone move. The people here are so tiny, I’m towering above most men. Oh, please don’t look at me, I’ll lose my nerve. Seeing all these people, humans so unique yet all the same. It’s a mass of life, a noisy crowd, a singular entity. I’m amongst the throng, an invader to the homogeneity of this land. If I hadn’t already made arrangements I might have just booked a return flight and headed back home. My family tried to warn me, but if I’m not unsettled by new places, I’m bull-headed about it.

A man calls my name in a... very strong accent actually. He’s tall himself, or rather taller than most. Pale blonde, white suit, well kept appearance, and his scent... “You’re the woman I’m supposed to meet?” He has a rumbly baritone that reminds me of father. My eye twitches. I remembered my instructions and show my signet ring. The other ghoul took my hand to examine the sapphire jewel. My family's golden crest adorns one side with my name upon the other.

“You are Yamori I presume?”

He chuckles lowly and nods, “That’s a good tone ya got there. You don’t sound like a foreigner at all. That will help you later.” He gives my hand back and gestures for me to follow. I do of course, anything to get out of this noise. Yamori has a private car for us, it’s fairly nice if not a little cramped. “Mind giving me details, about you of course. I like to know who I’m doing buisness with.”

“I was instructed to give as little personal information as possible, Mr. Yamori. Though my employers assured me you were already acquainted.”

The man scoffed a laugh and crossed his arms. His stature might be intimidating to others but I could look him in the eye.  _ Father was taller, and just as broad _ . No, this man does not frighten me... much. “What type of kagune do you have? How do you prefer to fight? These are thing I need to know.”

To placate him, I nod once. “I was told that I’d be working alone, however it seems not to be the case? I prefer a mid range combat, relying on my koukaku only for close range attacks. My skills lie in all forms of martial combat. My weapon of choice is a bow or throwing knives.”

“Hm, seems rather weak don’t you think?”

“I’m an assassin by trade, Mr. Yamori. My goal is to be quick and quiet. Rushing in kagune blazing is a fast way to lose the element of surprise.” He smiled at me but said no more. I was left to ponder the hazy dreams that plied my mind during the flight. I am the first step to globalizing Aogiri, and they know it. That is why I was called at all. The family’s services aren’t cheap, but in a rapidly expanding world, the ghoul uprising cannot be localized to one nation. There are already stirrings in other lands, mine not counted amongst them. If they can convince me, my right of succession may improve their chances greatly. My visit is just as much a political move for them as it is for me.

I will succeed as the leader. I will prove myself. I will make the wisest course of action for my people. For all of ghoul kind even. I’ll see which way the wind blows and pick my sails accordingly. ' _ Keep your cards close to your chest, dear. Don’t let them know what you’ve got in your hands.' _

The city whipped by the window, humans and hidden ghouls milling about on the walkways. A young man with purple hair and headphones walks alone with a briefcase and trench coat. He’s probably a dove... Did he see me? For a moment the car stopped for the light and he looked right at me... didn’t he? Fear is not something I’ve been raised to feel, but the coldness in that young man’s eyes is something else. I’m a leopard being stalked by a lion. Will I get away with my prey, or be caught? That is this feeling.

“Don’t be so tense, we’re almost there.” Yamori’s voice broke me out of contemplation and I shook my head in a vain attempt to clear it.

“My apologies. I was lost in the scenery.”

“Anyway, you’ll be staying in these apartments.” He handed me a key. “Everything you sent ahead has already been moved in. Your cover job at the nearby mortuary starts with the night shift. You won’t have to acclimate to time differences as much.”

“Thank you.”

Yamori grinned at me in an unsettling fashion. “Don’t. Survive your first mission and then we’ll talk about gratitude.” He shut the door, leaving me on the sidewalk with my belongings. I couldn’t stop a sigh from slipping out. 

Over the next year I checked in with the family once a week. I also discovered who that boy I’d seen was, Kuki Urie, son of a CCG investigator and currently enrolled in the academy. My assignments were frequent enough that I could depend on the income. My reports were always detailed and punctual. It was the only reason I’d been allowed to come, the only chance I had at securing my future. ' _ Plan ahead for every situation.' _

It was late one evening when I’d been given a mission that I met the purple haired boy again, only now he was closer to being a man and a full fledge investigator with something he too wanted to prove. To say it was a tense encounter would be entirely understating things. I was returning from my assignment, having successfully killed my target from almost 50 yards; my gear repacked and slung over my shoulder I was nearly inside the morgue for my night shift when a loud crash demanded my attention. It was him, Kuki, collapsed in the alley from an abdominal wound the size of a baseball. A nice large hole in his side. It would easily be lethal if left untreated, even to a quinex like him. Yes, I knew at once from the smell of kangune and metal around him that he was one of those ‘fake ghouls’ everyone had been gossiping about.

Here, I was presented with a few options, help the poor sod and let him live, pretend to help him and risk a fight to get a meal, follow him until he bled out and risk letting him get away, or leave him altogether for someone else. Those eyes still haunted me though. With a sigh through my nose I stashed my gear and carefully approached the dove. He’s having trouble breathing, but that is mostly due to pain. His injury looks like a flesh wound, no vitals were hit. I found it odd that he let me get so close without any hostility. His skin is... very warm and soft. Hm.

I looked into his eyes for a moment, there they were just as cold and calculating as I remember but there is something new there and I’m not sure what. “You... are you a ghoul?” I surprised myself with how well my voice quavered. Learning to act had been a good choice of high school electives.

Urie does not speak, but shakes his head no. I pretended to be nervous, to have second thoughts, but offer him my aid nonetheless. He’s only about 5’7”, shorter than me by a few inches, and he’s lithe, though well built. He’d make a good meal but he feels stronger than I could handle even when injured.

I get him into an emergency bed in one of the upstairs rooms. He’s already lost a lot of blood. I’m not sure why I patched him up, but I did. Still, he said nothing, nor complained or hesitated when I asked him to do things like remove his shirt or lift his arms. He didn’t even require an anesthetic for the stitching I’ve done to the wound. “There.” I helped him lay down, those concentrated eyes ever on me, watching my every breath. “You’ll still need to go to a hospital, but you should be stable for now. Is there someone I could contact for you?”

“Why did you help me?” There is certainly a hidden question in there. Or maybe a statement.

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“You wear strawberry scented lotions but it can’t hide your real scent enough. I know you’re a ghoul.” My throat tightened. “And you know I’m a member of the CCG, so why not kill me when you had the chance.” He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back onto the bed gently.

“I have never killed a single person for food. I work at a morgue, so I needn't kill anyway. There is plenty that we do to prep the bodies for burial, such as removing organs and blood, that I can live off of well enough. I don’t have to hurt anyone to survive this way.” I lean back into my chair thoughtfully. None of what I’ve said is strictly speaking a lie. “I made an oath as a doctor to help people, no matter who they are, dove or ghoul it doesn’t matter to me. So, I suppose the real question is, are you going to kill me, Kuki Urie?”

For the first time his face shows something. Shock. Wide eyed shock.

“Don’t look so surprised, officer. The quinex are fairly well know, there are only so many of you. Simple deduction really.”  _ Well, that and months of seeing you in passing _ . “Will you tell me how you got injured?”

“... No.”

I stood, not wanting to linger. There is no doubt that I’ll have to flee now. Unless the officer falls asleep from exhaustion or anemia so I can kill him, he’ll go to the CCG first thing. My cover is blown; how troublesome.

* * *

To this day, I don’t know why I let him live. But ever since we’ve been playing a game of cat and mouse, the lion stalking me through the grass at every turn. Occasionally I’d find a tree to rest in, but there would always be a need to move on and the lion would find me again. On this night, he chases me all the way to a roof top, this time the lion climbs the tree too. I’m cornered, but still, I can finally fight. His borrowed koukaku against my koukaku, two proud warriors fighting for their lives in a seemingly endless struggle. We wound each other, try to kill each other, and for what? Another scrap of dawn? My future is still ahead of me but what is he trying to prove? Why does the lion fight? What is he thinking right now?

As it nears the end, I throw him off of me, he grips the railing, but exhaustion and blood loss are setting in, just as when I first saved him. His hand is slipping, my lion falls. I should be happy that the pursuit is over, but... I’ll never see those dark thoughtful eyes again, nor puzzle out the thoughts behind them. As my lion fell I knew; my movement is instinctual. I leap from the roof and dive for him. A fall from this height would kill something so fragile as a human. My arms wrap around his waist, pulling him against me. For some reason, I take note that he is still smaller than me as I position the fall so I will strike the ground. My grip tightens and I brace myself for the crushing feeling along my spine. I hit my kagune first, damaging it. It will take days of rest to recover fully if I ever can. Ah, now I’ve done it. I went and threw everything away without thinking ahead. I didn’t hold my hand and my peace. Father would be so disappointed.

Urie pushed himself up with a grunt, clearly hurt from the impact as well, but much less so than me. I stare into those eyes again, those cold eyes shining with something I do not understand in the slightest. It bothers me, the way those dark pools seem to draw me in. I can’t look away but there are mysteries within that I’m desperate to solve. Since when did the leopard look forward to seeing their lion? I don’t understand.

It is a sentiment we share it seems. “You saved me again. Why?”

This time it is my turn not to answer, placing a hand over the old scar of that wound I stitched so many months ago.  _ Months? Had it only been a few months? It felt like he’s been chasing my tail for years, my lion. _

“Lion?”

Ah, I must have said that out loud. “Sorry, it’s what I’ve taken to calling you recently. Urie is a relentless hunter after all.”

His hands closed over my wrists, pinning them to the blood splattered concrete. “That doesn’t answer my question, ghoul.”

I leaned forward and whispered a name in his ear, my real name. “It means ‘lone wanderer’; appropriate, don’t you think? I suppose, I’ve just been trying to understand some things. I have an ambition, I need to prove myself to the family, to be useful. Honestly, since I met you, I’ve forgotten the reason. Maybe it’s your eyes, they have an odd effect on me...”

He seemed taken aback by my bluntness at least.

“You have an ambition too, right? I wonder if that is the source of that captivating light. If not than what could it be?”

“You aren’t the least bit worried you’re about to die? Or even be captured?”

“... No, I don’t think so.” I shifted my waist to get more comfortable, honestly I don’t think he realized the position we’re in. “We played these games long enough that I know you, Kuki. There is no honor or sport in killing a ghoul that can’t fight back, isn’t there?”

He remained quite, deathly so, for another breath and I can see his mind turning. It such an enticing sight. I still cannot tell what he is thinking. Then he glanced down, and color briefly rushed into his face. Ah, he must have realized it now. When his eyes lock on mine again, and the staring match continues I’m left to ponder his intention. Will he summon his kagune and... end me?

No, he leaned in, his lips on mine. Oh, he tastes sweet, I like it. A warmth I’m not familiar with hisses through my body and I... What did I just swallow? I cough when he finally pulls back. “Heh, you even taste like strawberries.”

I want to retort but my mind is... sluggish. My head feels funny and I just can’t.... He drugged me? How, I don’t- When he looked down did he do something? I... I-

I passed out...

My face is pressed against something soft that smells like him, my lion. The feeling of a sheet over my legs. There are bandages over my shoulders and back where they impacted the ground. My shirt is gone. I do my best to stretch carefully. This is a room I don’t recognize. Daylight streaming in the open balcony door, the room has a few harsher paint smells and a canvas. It looks like a studio apartment, but there is plantlife just beyond the open door.

I sit up, escape pressing in my chest when a quite gloved hand wraps around my throat from behind. Hmph, I must be losing my edge not to hear him coming, my lion. The leopard was taken to the lion’s den. I was not ‘eaten,’ how strange. I let my body relax but make no move to go anywhere. “Good ghoul.” The lion purrs in my ear, a shudder running up my spine and warmth replacing it on the way down. What is it? Why? I still don’t understand. “You are in my custody right now, the CCG is willing to give you a slack chain for the time being so long as you cooperate and are helpful. Follow my orders to the letter and I’ll keep you out of Cochlea for a while longer. Understood?”

“Yes.”

* * *

I lived for several more months, a dog on a leash following or heeling at the lion’s behest. Life was not good per say, but I was still alive. I would not stay that way, however. All ghouls will eventually be killed, and my kagune was powerful enough, being deemed a SS-rank ghoul for my abilities, that they harvested me. The human I was placed in as a quinex has an extraordinarily weak will. It took less than a month for my koukaku to overpower her and now her body is mine. I still feel everything she felt with every memory she had, but I retain my own thoughts, my own mind. The CCG did not know about my family's mutation. Though mine is to a much lesser extent, one could say the clan has similar regenerative powers as Noro. It would be wrong, but close enough. The truth being, we have more control over the cells our kagune forms, I created and isolated all the neurological connections of my mind as a DNA pattern in my kagune. I preserved my own consciousness. Now, I have a new body, a new life.

The lion is my captain though he doesn’t yet realize it is me.

“The new recruit is acting a little strange don’t you think? I mean, she was super shy before and it’s been, what, five weeks. Now she strutting about like she owns the place. It’s unsightly.”

“I don’t think it’s that odd really. Watanabe-kun was top of her class if a little reserved. Now that she’s a quinex it might have boosted her self confidence. I’m not disagreeing about the irritation the upstart is giving us, but is it really that strange?”

“She started using different pronouns. Her pattern of speech shifted nearly overnight! And her eyes...”

“Yeah, that is kind of creepy.”

Urie burst into the kitchen while they were talking, I was in the exercise room down the hall pretending to listen to music. The perks of being a sensory type ghoul, though I suppose I am technically human now? I could picture the glare my lion must be giving them for the others to fall so silent. “If you have time to be running your mouths, you should be working on your stamina.”

The three of them ran in shortly after, or well the two ran in and Urie walked calmly. My mentor, my lion, was holding two cups of coffee, walking over to me and setting one down where I could reach it. He had a very neutral smile in his eyes, that same quiet power still there every time I looked at them. No, I still couldn’t tell what he was thinking. The treadmill powers off when I step down, plucking out the earbuds I don’t need anymore. “Thank you, lion.”

The shift in his face is immediate, gone is the smile from his gaze, replaced by an intense stare. He’s studying my every breath again. My face bares the loose grin now as I go to leave the room. “It seems, we’ll be saving each others lives a lot more frequently, hu?” I can still feel those dark eyes on me as I leave. It’s funny that he’s so surprised. I drink from the cup he gave me, humming in delight. Coffee still tastes the same. I enjoy the flavors I couldn’t have before, but my favorite is still my lion. To bad I probably won’t taste that sweetness again.

Just like before, my lion pursued me, I grinned back at him and bolted, let him chase me again. A laugh bubbled up from my throat and I nearly ran into Seiko, vaulting over her at the last second. Urie stumbled and I could hear him growl, oh such a terrible sound. It sent my heart racing. I dodged around the kitchen to drop my cup and out into the sunlight of the thin woods behind the chateau. I got as far as the small brooke when Urie’s arms caged around my middle and we both tumbled to the ground.

He was giving me such a fierce glare, but I couldn’t stop laughing. “Don’t look so surprised, officer.” My fingers curled into the loose fabric on his arms, my smile fading as I lost myself in those eyes. We were both breathing heavily. His scent making my mind buzz with every inhale. That foreign warmth was back, wreaking havoc over my spine. Muscles in my abdomen tightened as well. “My lion has caught me again, it seems. Before, I could out run you at least.”

“How is this possible?” His hands went around my slender throat and he held me down. I didn’t fight, the male on top of me was bigger than I now. “What did you do to Watanabe, ghoul?”

“I have a name and you know it. I haven’t done anything to her, the procedure the CCG did killed her mind, I simply took her place. I still remember everything from both of us. Her family doesn’t need to know.”

For a tense moment it seemed like he was going to throttle me, but then his hands relaxed. “I thought you were gone for good.”

“So did I.” My hand traces over the scar still on his side. “I’m glad though. I can still see your eyes.”

With an aggravated sigh he dropped on top of me, arms cradling my shoulders against his chest. “Why are you so obsessed with my eyes?”

“They are the windows to your soul. I can see your mind working when I look at them. Really, it fascinates me. I can’t ever figure out what you’re thinking.” I hug him back, taking in that smell that is so him. “I feel things I don’t understand, but I want to know. I need to know what it means. I want to keep feeling this warmth.”

He pulls back, I think for a moment that he’s going to leave and it hurts for some reason. But no, he is kissing me again. Ah, the flavor I crave is back and I desperately want it. My hands are in his soft hair, down the back of his neck. Finally we break for air. I’m flushed and so is he. My lion smiles. “You still taste like strawberries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I wrote this back before much of Urie's character was know so he might be a bit OOC, but dammit I don't care! I needed more UrieXReader and there were none!


	3. Gods, Naki is Annoying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Naki X Ghoul!Reader) unrequited, hurt/comfort. "T" & Super short.

Gods, Naki was annoying. You had joined the white suits a while ago, they were expanding territory faster than you could handle and the pressure to join was very high. You had never been a fighter before, more of a stealth killer to begin with, it legitimately bothered you when your prey screamed and ran around. So, being a ghoul that kills at a distance, like a natural sniper, made you very hard to notice for a while. In the big freys when the CCG swarmed all over the place, you provided cover fire from a building. Of course you picked targets already engaging your comrades. It made you substantially harder to notice. Your Ukaku was always lethally accurate. A few Koukaku traits from your old man slipped in, making your projectiles that much stronger. It was more accurate to say you were a walking, high caliber sniper rifle. Most of your shards weren’t much larger than a bullet anyway, traveling at insanely high speeds.

Tonight, Naki was crying again on that stupid look out point of his. Every name of every ghoul who has ever died on him. You just couldn’t help yourself, feet carrying you up those steps. You were right behind him now, hands nearly at his throat.

The weeping ghoul froze when your arms wound around his neck and shoulders, your chest pressed into his back. “I promise you, boss. I’ll make sure you never had to add another name to that list, not while I’m still around. So please, stop crying for tonight, if just tonight.”

Oh, the way he looked at you! Gods damn it! Why did it hurt so much? This annoying bastard was going to be the death of you.

Your lifted a hand to his face, brushing away the tear slipping down his cheek. He leaned into your touch, face scrunching up as he fought back tears. Naki just couldn’t do it, his heart was to soft. You gently pull him forward, giving him your shoulder to weep into. Your hands gently stroked over his quivering back. “Shhh, I know, I know. It’s okay to remember them; it’s okay to cry. I’m here, Naki. Shhh.”

The platinum blond shuddered as sobs wracked his form, arms wrapping tightly around your chest. His voice was at a high enough volume you flinched. Gods he was so annoying, why were you still here? Why?

Because you hated to see him like this. You would put up with insurmountable stupidity because as much as you hated it, you loved him. Before you realized it, you started humming the lullaby your mother used to sing to you whenever you had a nightmare.


	4. 迷子 [The Lost Child]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Named!Female!Ghoul!Reader) Father/Daughter relationship. Minor angst. Fluff "T" Yamori, Naki, etc. Roma being Roma.

When I was little, my Papa took good care of Mama and me. He wasn’t very strong at first, but he fought every day. He was big and kind and always read me a story every night. Mama would come into my little room and stand at his shoulder, and just when they thought I nodded off, she would kiss his forehead and hug him. Papa would finish reading the story whether I fell asleep or not. Mama couldn’t read so she liked to hear him too.

As I grew, so did my appetite. It was normal for a child. Papa thought I was cute, making a pouting face whenever I was hungry. Mama went out hunting often. Papa kept us all safe. That didn’t last however. These people dressed in combat armor stormed into our house one night. Papa and Mama fought for as long as they could. I was too little to help. We had to run. Papa scooped me up in his arms while Mama gave us cover fire. We got as far as the river when there was this really loud noise. Mama fell down. Papa screamed her name and I started crying really hard.

The loud noise happened again. I felt this rush of hot air just past my back and Papa grunted in pain. Red leaked out of his shoulder, a similar color to his eyes. Papa put me down and told me to run, to hide, to get away while I still could. 

I was so scared I didn’t want to move, but Papa was fighting again, lashing out with his scales, trying to drive the strangers away from Mama and me. This really big man charged at me. I finally ran like Papa told me to. The man hit me with a large bat-like thing that smelled scary. I was flung out over the water and Papa rushed to help me. The strangers jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. 

I don’t remember Papa’s face, but those wide horror filled eyes will never leave me.

I hit the water. It was a strong current that sucked me under. I would have been fine if I knew how to swim. My little arms thrashed futily as I was swept downstream. Papa was shouting my name, fighting so hard just to stand. He was always such a big man. They struck him on the head and he went quite.

Whether by blessing or curse, I was washed up on shore. This kindly looking old man found me, and dragged me the rest of the way out of water. There was a young man by his side with a serious face and white hair. “What should we do with her, Manager?”

“She’s much too young to be left on her own, Yomo-kun. Let’s take her in for a few days, until her injuries are healed. Her family will be looking for her no doubt.”

“But sir, what if her family was...”

The kind old man smiled while lifting me up. “Then she’ll need a new one.”

* * *

 

Many years later I was on a walk through the streets of Tokyo. I’ve come to love this place as my home, the 20th ward was such a nice place to be in general. It was easy to get lost in the massive city but only by merit of having no sense of direction. Honestly, Yomo keeps yelling at me for getting lost so easily but I can’t help it when both my mind and feet wander without me. Today I was taken to the waterfront. Something about water just gets me every time I see it. I don’t know why I tear up to be totally honest. I just do. Ah, I must be a masochist; coming to someplace every day that makes me want to cry.

Oh well. There’s a bench nearby that I drop my bag on. It takes a bit of shuffling but I managed to free my library book from the cloth confines. Nothing quite like a fall afternoon to wake me up. Did I mention I have a bad habit of sleeping in? Well, it doesn’t matter. I was halfway through my book when this really rowdy young man and his two goons came swaggering past. He killed my emersion. With extreme prejudice. “I’m telling you, Aneki is going to kill that asp-hole!”

I turned to look at the blonde over my shoulder. He looked like he belonged to a yakuza, just who is he trying to emulate? They must have sharp fashion sense but it certainly doesn’t work for him. “Ass.”

He froze and whipped around to face me. “The hell did you just say, beach?”

“You said ‘asp-hole’. An asp is a snake, you meant ‘asshole’.” I slid my book into my bag and stood. “On that note, ‘beach’ isn’t the right word either.” When I walked over to stand in front of him I noticed he was a good three inches or more shorter than me. He had to look up slightly to keep eye contact. I leaned forward just enough to get in his face, my eye shifting into kakugan. “It’s ‘bitch’.” I knew he was a ghoul, he was fairly pungent. Judging by the shocked look on his face my new lotion must have masked my scent. 

I didn’t leave my eyes like that for long, even if there weren’t that many people around, it was generally a bad idea to have kakugan with no mask. I turned on my heels and stalked back toward the cafe. Or at least the direction I thought the cafe was in. I’ve been coming here for years and didn’t know my way back. That was really embarrassing. He didn’t let me go so easily though, grabbing my wrist before I got very far. “Hey, you. What’s yer name?”

For a moment I considered kicking him off and keeping on my way. But he did have this determined look in his eyes, like he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Maigo. Oomori Maigo.” I flicked the fan of my dark hair over my shoulder and pulled my hand from his grip. 

“Naki.”

“I would say it was nice to meet you Naki, but I don’t tell lies.” I gave him my best death glare. “If I see you hunting in my territory,” for the sake of my surroundings I kept my voice low, “it’ll be you I kill for food. Understood?”

The blonde raised a brow but shrunk back a little. “Loud an’ clear.”

“Good.” I let my face relax into a pleasant smile. “Have a nice day, Naki.” My feet carried me away briskly.

I didn’t catch his, “Wow, no honorifics... I like a woman with gall.”

* * *

 

A few days later this large man in a white suit came into the shop. It was just before closing hours so only the staff was around. The new girl, Roma, and I were on clean up. She looked petrified of him but for some reason his presence was calming for me. Not that it should be, he’s terrifying in every sense of the word. Our eyes meet, his go black and red as do mine. It becomes a silent staredown.

“I take my coffee black. I don’t care what roast it is.” His baritone rumbled through my chest even from this distance. It felt like someone was squeezing my heart, the same feeling I get looking at water. His scent is familiar though I can’t place it. Doesn’t matter, he’s a customer.

I just went with my favorite brew, which I usually put a bit of blood in whenever I could get away with it. Meanwhile Roma stood there stuttering and trying to hold herself together. “Roma.”

“Y-yes!”

“Go clean the back, alright?”

She nodded and hurried on her way, simpering slightly. I get to work brewing coffee for the man and myself. He sat at a side table, breathing a deep sigh. “Something troubling you, Mr-”

“Yamori.”

I nod once, “Maigo.” Manager probably wouldn’t mind if I used some of the nicer cups, would he?

“That’s an odd name.” Both of us kept our crimson gaze on the other, studying and calculating.

“Yes, I think so too. It’s what everyone calls me so it just stuck. Maybe how ‘Jason’ stuck with you.” I place the cups down on and take a seat across from him. “The 13th ward, hu? I don’t remember that place very well.”

Yamori smiled, a very unsettling grin it should have been. But... there was something warm I couldn’t shake when I saw his smile. “You’re the Cannibal Butterfly, right?”

I let out a sighing laugh and brushed my hair aside. There on my neck was a butterfly tattoo I had Uta do a long while ago. It was hidden by my dark locks most of the time, though I put my hair up whenever my mask was on. “Guilty.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Butterfly.”

“And I you, Jason.”

We both took a drink at the same time, the arrogant smirk on his face dissolving slightly the more he stared at me. “You make very good coffee...”

“Thank you.”

Things returned to a silent staring match between us. Two cannibalistic killers sitting at a cafe table, enjoying the other’s silent company. I couldn’t help but notice some things about him. Naki the first resemblance that came to mind, but the more I stared at him, the more I started to see myself. How odd is that?

“What is your surname? If you even have one?” He placed his cup down, focused intently on my eyes.

“Oomori. It’s my father name, though he and mama weren’t marri-”

Yamori’s wide eyed stare was so familiar it silenced me. “Does the name Oomori Yakumo sound-”

“Papa?” Ah, there are the tears. I finally remembered why I went to the waterfront every day, Every day at the exact same time. I was waiting for my father to find me.

Yamori stood quickly toppling the chair and before I could react those big arms were around me, lifting me up. It’s so warm and safe. My fingers grip the fabric of his suit. He’s crying softly into my shoulder. It’s funny that I’m not crying for sorrow anymore. Mama probably died, those men were probably the CCG. I pull back to look my father in the eye. “What did they do to you, Papa?”

His hand came around the back of my head, holding me against his chest while he caught an unsteady breath. “Nothing I haven’t paid them back for.”

I saw Roma peek her head around the corner, I gave her a goofy grin and she shot me the most confused glare I have ever seen.

I pull back again, a little more forcefully, but keep my hands on his forearms. “There are so many thing I want to say, but every word will fall short.” I hastily wiped a tear from my eye and start laughing. “Oh well. Welcome home, Papa.”

Yamori let a contented sigh out through his nose, dropping one of his massive hands onto my head and ruffling my hair. “It’s good to be home, tadpole.”

“Daaaaad, no stop!” He didn’t stop, laughing lightly in a way I hadn’t heard in years as he got me under one of his arms and noggied me viciously. “You’re ruining my hair!” I actually squeeked on that one.

 


End file.
